Field
The present disclosure generally relates to bias circuits.
Description of the Related Art
In a mirror type bias circuit, the output current (or voltage) generally reflects an input current (or voltage), either being equal to the input current (or voltage) or proportional to it. However, mirror type bias circuits can accrue error as a function of increased power of the signal being amplified. In particular, the output current (or voltage) may not accurately reflect the input current (or voltage) under various conditions. This may occur because the mirror device of the mirror type bias circuit may not have the same power dissipation level as the radio-frequency (RF) device being biased at quiescent or peak power levels.